mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Bowgart
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = [[Daily Deals|'If on Special:']] + Potbelly and Maw + Mammott and Oaktopus + Toe Jammer and Furcorn |breeding time = 15 hours 30 mins |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price starpower= 1,250 |selling price coin = 16,000 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 10,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = Bowgart |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description The Rare Bowgart has white fur with golden-colored spots. As with the Mammott, which is affiliated with Cold, the Rare Bowgart's fingers and eyelids are pink. The Rare Bowgart has additional spiky horns along the sides of its head and upper arms, and claws on its toes. The typical Bowgart horns are darker, with golden tuning pegs on them, as with its instrument. The Rare Bowgart can also be identified through the fact that it doesn't bite its lip, but leaves its mouth open from time to time. A close examination shows that the top hairs on the Rare Bowgarts are slightly more elevated. Song Audio sample: The Rare Bowgart's contribution to an Island's song is the equivalent of upper and lower string sections, just like its common counterpart. Its top two arms are responsible for the bowing and fingering of the upper string part, and its bottom two arms, the lower part. Breeding The Rare Bowgart can be bred in the same ways as its common counterpart. Possible combinations are: * + Potbelly and Maw * + Mammott and Oaktopus * + Toe Jammer and Furcorn Because Potbelly and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Furcorn, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Bowgart may fail, and give a Rare Bowgart as a result instead of the regular Bowgart. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Bowgart as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Bowgart with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Bowgart except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Bowgart instead of a regular Bowgart doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. |8|10|12|14|16|2,362 |13|16|19|22|26|3,780 |21|26|31|36|42|5,670 |27|33|40|47|54|7,560 |35|43|52|61|70|9,450 |42|52|63|73|84|11,340 |48|60|72|84|96|13,230 |56|70|84|98|112|15,120 |62|77|93|108|124|17,010 |70|87|105|122|140|18,900 |77|96|115|134|154|20,790 |83|103|124|145|166|22,680 |91|113|136|159|182|24,570 |97|121|145|169|194|26,460 |105|131|157|183|210|28,350 }} Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Bowgart.png|Bowgart|link=Bowgart|linktext=Bowgart Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut|linktext=Tree Hut Castanevine.png|Castanevine|link=Castanevine|linktext=Castanevine Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Bowgart *Tree Hut *Castanevine *Squeed Statue See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions Halloween In Halloween 2015, Rare Bowgart stole its common cousin's famous Frankenstein headpiece to wear for the season, and also added a small image of a skull to the base of its instrument. During that time, the common Bowgart instead dressed as a clown. Christmas For Christmas 2015, the Rare Bowgart wore a Santa Claus hat: red with white trim and a round tassel. Its bow and instrument were red; the latter had a white snowflake symbol at the bottom. Name Origin The Bowgart's name may be a combination of the monster Boggart (or "bogart") and a bow, the stick used on string instruments such as the one it plays. Notes *Oddly, the Rare Bowgart's eyes change color; when inactive, they are whitish-yellow. When it is active, the eyes are a light blue color. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Gold Island